naruto the element master
by 00gohan123
Summary: Naruto during a beating from the villagers unlocks a power that is not of this world, how will treat this power? Will he use it for good or evil? And when is author actually going to reboot his terrible stories? "Hey!"
1. Chapter 1

HHopeinI'm sure you remember I said that I would do a new start on my naru dbz well here it is naruto the element master.

Chapter 1: a new beginning

During the battle with the nine tails something strange had happen when the 4th was about to seal the beast into his son a portal had opened dropping something that Will change the timeline as we know it.

As the portal closed the person began to stand.

"AH that smarts I really got to work on that technique" the person said.

That person was rai bourto he was 5.9 feet tall was 17 years old he was wearing a black cloak that had blue lighting running on the front His hair was blonde almost white his eyes where a stormy Blue that seemed to glow with untold power.

And making sure nothing was broken he finally occurred To him that he was standing on something furry he then took the time to look around him he was in a large clearing ok normal it was night time normal and there was a a giant toad with a blond man standing on it ok not normal.

(With the 4th)

Gamabunta, I need you to hold on to Kyuubi for me while I prepare the seals!" Minato orders glancing at his son Naruto "_I deeply regret what I must do my son. I know I want the village to see you as a hero but I fear that the latter will happen."_

Gamabunta dodges a swipe from Kyuubi but the claws manage to swipe at his right eye leaving a deep gash; luckily the eye was OK "Dammit! I am trying my best Minato but I fear for your son; what will the villagers do once word gets out about him being a jinchuriki?"

Minato keeps on doing hand signs while Bunta dodges another slash from Kyuubi: "I know what you mean Bunta, *sigh* I only hope that he lives the life he deserves…alright I just finished the hand signs so get in close!"

"Hai" Gamabunta says jumping and slamming his body down on the Kyuubi making it roar in agony as it struggles to get free

Minato glances at his son and village one final time "Kushina-hime, I will meet you soon and to my son; may your life be full of happiness and one of adventure. **Dead Demon Consuming Seal!**"

A figure of the Shinigami appears behind Minato whom thrusts his right hand forward piercing both Kyuubi and his souls and proceeded to drag them out; the Kyuubi thrashed and roared in agony. Minato quickly turned and made the Eight Trigram's Seal and Four Symbol Seal on Naruto's stomach that was somehow sleeping peacefully during the whole ordeal. Once done, he placed his left hand on his son's stomach and sealed the Yang half of Kyuubi within Naruto while the Shinigami got the Yin half.

(With rai) when rai saw the shinigami appear he was in awe at its power but became worry when he heard minato's technique he tried to move but a invisible force bonded him to the beast he was on so he did the next best thing he could think of put up a ki shield hopeing that it would negeat what the that powerful being was doing only to feel himself being sucked into something he looked down only to see a baby with some kind of seal on it.

(Five years later)

Naruto was currently running for his life why you may ask? Well he had just left his jiji office after the old man taught him how to read he walked by a stand that had some apples on it being really hungry he grabbed one only to drop it because the owner was yelling at. Him saying something about a monster don't need food after that happen a huge mob appeared and began to chase him yelling demon and monster all the way long after a while they trapped the poor blonde boy in a ally way and began to beat on him hurling rocks and stuff at Him after a that a ninja appeared in the mob and used A fire jutsu on him causing him to fall unconscious.

(In the seal)

Young naruto woke up in what looked like a swear

"It looks like they tried to throw me away again

After a while of walking he hears voices when he finally walked to the end he sees a giant fox with nine tails inside a large cage and a person standing on the outside with a strange light surrounding him.

"Oi fox it seems that the kid has arrived" the teen said to the giant.

"Indeed kit hello gaki " the fox said.

"Um who awe you" the five year old said.

"Me? I'm the almighty Kyuubi no yoko! The now revealed Kyushu said.

"And I'm rai bourto kid" the teen boy said

Authors note: YAY 800 words any way review people Flanders are also welcome I like hearing what they have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo seeing how much people seen to like this story I decided to have a chapter early because I'm on fire!

Chapter:2 your training starts here!

(Last time)

(In the seal)

Young naruto woke up in what looked like a swear

"It looks like they tried to throw me away again

After a while of walking he hears voices when he finally walked to the end he sees a giant fox with nine tails inside a large cage and a person standing on the outside with a strange light surrounding him.

"Oi fox it seems that the kid has arrived" the teen said to the giant.

"Indeed kit hello gaki " the fox said.

"Um who awe you" the five year old said.

"Me? I'm the almighty Kyuubi no yoko! The now revealed Kyuubi said.

"And I'm rai bourto kid" the teen boy said.

(Now)

After a while of not speaking naruto saided something

"Um hi" was naruto was able to say.

"So we're are we"? Naruto asked.

"Oh? We are in your mind" rai answers.

"Hm before we talk we need to get your body to a safer area rai if you will" kyuubi said.

"Ah ok naruto come here for a sec" rai said waving his hand for him to come over.

Naruto at first was afraid to come near him but he had this feeling that he could trust him so he did walk over to him rai then put his hand on naruto head causing his aura to appear on naruto both of there eyes glowed...

(Back in the real world)

The villagers were cheering thinking they finally killed the demon untill a bright light filled the area when the light died down they seen the "demon" standing up like nothing happened "t-the demon it lives! One random villager said they were about to attack again untill naruto opened his eyes they were a stormy blue...

"You darn attack a child" naruto said with a mix of his and rai voice.

"You are not a child. You a demon! The ninja in the mob said with shouts of agreement from the other villagers there.

"Hmm I can't kill you so I do the the next best thing's! Naruto yelled.

Strom current! Naruto yelled a giant blast of lighting rocketed from his hands hiting every person in the alley knocking everyone there out... Well not the ninja.

"Ha your going to have to do better then that demon swapn" the ninja said

"Seems so" Naruto reply his aura bursting back to life "thunder burst! Naruto than disappeared causing the ninja to looked around wildely only to be hit in the face with naruto lighting covered hands repeatedly jabbing him in the face then a hard kick to the gut knocking the wind out of him he then jumped into the sky then double axle in his head smashing his face into the ground.

Efficiency knocking his out

Naruto then tsked looking around and said "disappointing" before disappearing just as the aubu appeared.

"Naruto" then appeared in his house before falling out in his bed.

(In the seal)

"Ok naruto now that that is taking care of we need to talk" kyuubi said.

(I was going to stop here but this is too short.)

Naruto who was looking in awe at rai because when he left the seal kyuubi made a giant tv(you know they have tv people) to look at the fight after rai returned rai and kyuubi began to talk with naruto who for one was shocked that the kyuubi into him he started to think he really was a demon untill rai and kyu snapped that out of him real quick he also learned who his mother was kushina uzumaki a famous auburn that was called the red death due to her red hair and powerful tember he asked who his father was but they said he was not ready yet he also learned a lot about rai and he thought he was really cool(due to the fact that rai was basely his village hokage)

He was then offered to be trained by his new nii-San which he happily expected took the offer.

"Ok naruto my training is going to be really hard are you sure you can "? Rai asked.

"Of course nii-san! I can take on anything you throw at me dattbayo!(what? I like his verbal tick...)

"Well ok then little ankil replant yourself! Rai exclaimed with naruto looking pump up while kyuubi looked on curiously because rai never told him what he was going to teach him.

Rai then reached into his cloak pulling out 7 scrolls...

Authors note: yahoo! Another chapter I'm really getting fired up I may write another ch tomorrow good night people.


	3. Chapter 3

hello guys let me know if I'm not updateing to fast oh yea i forgot to do review time!  
mee: sorry but Im not going to any pairing right now... well Im still debting if i should IM going to find a beta reader so my story's can be the best they can be!... that and i need someone's opinion  
God: that will be in my next story so wait until then.

master: thank you this really brings my spirit up knowing that some likes this.

dodo: same thing i said to mee

guest: why thank you.

any way no more ranting on with the story!

chapter 3 your training starts here! part 2  
oh i forgot to do this i don't own naruto and dragonballz.

(last time)  
"i can take on anything you throw at me  
dattbayo" naruto yelled.  
rai just smiled at naruto's dermination  
and started to pull out 7 scrolls...  
(now)

naruto after seeing the scrolls calm down a no longer as excited as he was before.  
"aw nii-san what's with the scroll when are you going to teach me super piwerful attacks.

rai just blinked before looking what scrolls he pulled out.  
"oops thats the advanced scrolls" rai blushed in embarrassment while kyu and naruto just sweat dropped and kyu gained more sweat drops when rai pulled out picture books.

"i forgot you just learned how to read so first your going to learn about Chi(ki Chi does IR matter)with my own version rai explained. the book in question had a  
a chibi rai on the cover with the words learning about ki with rai bourto.  
naruto had stars in his eyes"wow! nii-san you got your own book"?naruto exclaimed.  
"rai just smirked and said in a big shot kind of way "yea it wasn't to hard hehehe"  
kyu just deadpanned and said!"yea with my help"  
rai just payed no mind to what she just said(yes kyuubi is a girl in this fic)  
SMACK  
causing kyu to become very angry using her tails she smacked him up side the head making naruto laugh at rai's misfortune.  
holding his head in pain rai and rubing The forming bump on his head. he continued what is was saying"ah anyway naruto IM going to help you read this now ki is the physical energy of what ninja call chakra...

and so rai taught naruto the basics of ki with kurama's helping due to naruto whating to know what chakra is.

(a few hours later)  
"nii-san that ki stuff sounds and looks really cool you think i can unlock my ki now" naruto asked using the puppy dog eye technique trying to get them to said yes.

"eh well you can try but i doubt you can do it on your first try" rai said trying and failing to block out naruto's attack while kurama had already given in yelling out kawaa and picking naruto now in her human form(just think of a kushina with wild ruly hair and red silted eyes)huging him to death causing rai to sweat drop at her.  
after rai gave the OK he quickly added that he would what to change his mindspace so naruto said he could and rai changed the whole place it was now a huge forest with large clearing and animals running around *cue kura mouth watering* there was also a a big house that looked about two stories high.  
the cage also disappeared the seal that was on the door and a necklace with the seal on it engraved.

after rai checked around making sure very thing was in place gave naruto the okay with a wave of the hand.  
"OK here i go" naruto said taking the horse stnace like rai and kyu-chan taught him.  
"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" naruto yelled out trying his hardest to bring out his latent energy if you looked by the ground you could see wind pusleing from naruto in a circle like motion and the fact that his hair was whipping Around everywhere.

"huh? this can't be right he's to young to bring out that kind of energy i got to take note if this" rai thought to himself.  
"wow from what rai explained to me about ki he shouldn't be able to out put this kind of power". kyu thought to herself.  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGG" naruto continued to yell his ki now very clearly visable it was the same kind of blue his eyes were.  
"OK ok naruto that's enough you did it" rai half yelled.  
"pant pant i said i could do didn't i" naruto said smiling he was about to walk over to them but he passed out on the spot.  
kyu looked over to rai with worry on her face."is he going to be OK rai-kun"  
"yea he's going to be fine he's just waking up now.  
(in naruto's apt)  
"whoa i should have listen to nii-san my head hurts".naruto said to himself he was going to make himself something to eat but there was a knock on his door.  
he quitely got up and was about to check who it was when he opened without hesitateing standing at the door was one of his favorite anbu dog-san or as he dubed him doggy-san "hi doggy-san how ya doing" naruto asked  
"oh im fine naruto anyway hokage-sama needs to see you" dog said he was surprised that naruto knew it was him.  
"ah ok lets go then" naruto quickly replied.  
dog eye smiled then put his hand on naruto's he body flicking to the hokage's office.  
after appearing inside the room naruto quickly jumped into his desk unknowingly messing up the old man's paperwork.

"hello naruto-chan" the 3th said kindly but on the inside he was crying anime tears because he had finally finished that DANM paperwork.

"Hi jiji what you call me here for I was just about to make me some Raman" naruto wailed.

"Oh nothing I just need you to answer some of my questions that's all.

MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER NO JUSTU!

authors note hi people sorry this is only a little longer then the last few chapters i will try my hardest to make the next ch longer i swear on my flames of youth! Yosh! Anyway should 18 come to the naruto universe ? She will be much younger of course Any way review and fav bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

hello guys I'm sorry I haven't update I've been really busy with school I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about any way I have been training my writing skills and I'm happy to say I'm at a decent level now it won't be like saiyan hero's first chapter that's for sure hehe well untill I update hmm by the way can you guys leave ideas for my story's in reviews I've got a lot of them but o would like to hear from you guys oh I need a beta too Because as you can see my grammar is not exactly top notch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! It's been an incredibley long ass time since I've been on this website and I can't help but facepalm at how bad my stories were, I'm thinking about rebooting them but first I wanted to know if anyone actually wanted these stories continued? Please let me know in the reviews and I'll think about it.


End file.
